


Patrol

by Siver



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: From a prompt to do a Discworld and Ghost Trick crossover. A small scene in which Sergeants Detritus and Cabanela are on patrol.





	Patrol

The slow torpid heat gave way to the cooler smog of fall in the great city of Ankh-Morpork. In the streets two figures could be seen – an odd pair to those not used to seeing them: the large stony figure of Sergeant Detritus lumbered down the street alongside the smaller lithe form of Sergeant Cabanela, whose odd strutting gait only stood out more against the troll’s slow trod.

Cabanela relaxed letting his eyes do the work while his ears took in Detritus’s conversation.

“I told ‘em all about dem pillars and dem winged floaty bits and big singing woman,” he said. “I don’t fink he understood der…” he slowed as he navigated the trickier aspects of his sentence. “Finer cultural aspects of our great city.”

Cabanela grinned. They passed by the Opera House earlier in their patrol and one thing lead to another and now he was discovering the brief spell Detritus spent as apparent Cultural Attaché. That had to have been a sight.

“You knooow the building well, no douuubt about that,” Cabanela drawled. “But have you seen the shows, baby?”

Detritus shrugged. “Dat’s all nob stuff.”

“All you need is money,” Cabanela said with a dismissive wave. “There’s a shooow comin’ up. I’ll take you, baby. Bring Ruby!”

“Ruby’d like dat,” Detritus replied sounding pleased.

Movement caught Cabanela’s eye and he stared up at a low rooftop. There was definitely someone and he thought he recognised the hurried slouch and ragged excuse for a cloak. And, further down the street, two men he recognised from the Thieves Guild leaned nonchalantly against a wall.

“Detritus wait.” He nodded up to the roof as the troll turned to face him. “Mind givin’ me a booost, baby?”

Detritus carefully lifted Cabanela. “Go to the alley exit,” Cabanela said before slinging himself up onto the balcony and from there the roof.

One small jump carried him to the next building. He scanned the rooftop and spotted the swish of cloak as his target dropped from sight. He peered over the edge. There was a rickety ladder going down into the alley. And ahh, there was Nine-Toed Jimmy as he suspected, one hand stuffed into his pocket and the tell-tale sound of clinking. There were always some, weren’t there? Poor saps that were lucky the Watch didn’t come down as hard as the Thieves Guild. And then there was Nine-Toed Jimmy who couldn’t find learning from his mistakes in an empty small room.

Cabanela slipped onto the ladder and dropped the last few rungs.

“You miiight want to reconsider your choices,” he chirped causing the thief to whirl around.

“I got nothin’ to reconsider!”

“Reaaally? The pretty jingling in your pockets is tellin’ me another story.”

“Er that’s er.” Jimmy drew himself up to his full short height. “I got a job now! I’m lawful I am.”

“Heeey, always nice to find such an upstanding citizen. Accordin’ to our goood Commander they’re a rarity.”

“That’s right! Upstandin’, that’s me. I’m just minding my own business.” He backed away and tried to back away more when he came up short while Cabanela watched.

It seemed to take a moment for his feet to catch up to his brain’s realization that he ran into something solid and immovable and his feet were in fact going nowhere. He slowly looked up into the grinning stony face of Detritus.

“You can’t do this!” Nine-Toed Jimmy wailed. “I’m innocent.”

“Now, nooow. Sergeant Detritus is here for your safety.”

“Dat’s right. A safety wall.”

“You seee,” Cabanela said as he waltzed up to the man and leaned in close, dropping his voice dramatically. “I just happened to notice some geeentlemen from a certain guild and that leads me to wonderin’. Do you have your license?”

Jimmy blanched and made a great show of patting his pockets. “Ha ha… I must have left it at home. Brain like a sieve these days aha.”

“I don’t douuubt it!” Cabanela said. “We’ll take a liiittle wander back so you can fetch it, shaaall we? I knooow you wouldn’t want to be caught without it.”

Jimmy’s voice went oily in a worthy attempt to rival the slime of the River Ankh. “I’m sure you fine gentlemen have lots to do. I wouldn’t want to bother you.”

“No bother at all!” Cabanela chimed to the backdrop of a low rumble from Detritus.

“Bothering’s fine. I _like_ to be bothered.”

“Or,” Cabanela continued, “You can do some warmin’ up in the cells. I beliiieve Sergeant Colon got in a new teatime assortment.”

Jimmy’s shoulders dropped. “Custard creams?” he asked in a small voice.

“So I’ve been tooold.”

“I’m gonna quit!” Jimmy said with a whine as they fell into step, Detritus a looming weight behind them. “Really! It was only a moment of weakness for my poor soul.”

Cabanela side-eyed him. “Maaaybe one day you’ll be right. Come on. Tea’s ooonly gonna get colder!”

**Author's Note:**

> When I got the prompt I wasn't sure exactly what to do with it at first, but the thought of Detritus and Cabanela hit and it was a weirdly adorable image to me and I had to follow through. (The thought of Vimes having a Cabanela in his Watch is another matter...)


End file.
